Only Hope
by seriesfanatic
Summary: A simple songfic based on way back when Olivia left the SVU, strange to think of that now that there is a new episode WITH Olivia airing TOMORROW! hugs for producers it's sad and everything but that's what happens when I think of horrible times...


**Only Hope**

_A.N. OK, I had to sing this song for choir, (I **think** it's owned by Mandy Moore, but I don't know). My teacher told us to think of the one thing that makes us feel like we're in love, well, (the fanatic that I am), the first thing that came to my mind was Olivia returning to the SVU and her and Elliot FINALLY falling in love. So, I do not own SVU, this is just a one-shot, and enjoy!_

_ 3 Seriesfanatic_

Elliot sat there leaning back in his desk chair with his feet propped up on his desk, his new partner Dani Beck sitting across from him. She quickly took a quick glare at him wondering why he wasn't doing anything constructive. Elliot knew that she was irritated with him, but she got irritated so easily that he didn't care anymore. All this experience taught him was how much he had taken advantage of Olivia being his partner. Right now, all he wanted was to see her face glaring at him, and only hers.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul; it's the one I've tried to write over and over again…_

Olivia stood there in front of the new activist target, Andrew, her make-shift boyfriend, and activist leader asked. He stood beside her holding her hand.

"You ready for this?" All Olivia did was nod. Of course she wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to make a statement about something as inadequate as this, but she had to. And she had to get caught, pretend to get thrown in jail and just wait and see Andrew get away. She wished that Andrew wasn't so into holding hands, because at this point she didn't want to be close to anyone. Here, everyone was her enemy.

…_I'm awake in the infinite cold; but you sing to me over and over and over and over again…_

The New York sun was beginning to set upon the horizon hidden by the buildings. Elliot got up from his desk and started walking to the roof.

"Where are you going?" Dani called after him. Elliot ignored the question knowing full and well that he didn't honestly care enough to tell her where he was going. When he reached the roof he remembered how cold it had been recently and regretted forgetting his coat in the squad room. But by now, he didn't care. He really needed to get over this numbness that he had let overwhelm him since Olivia had gone undercover. Now that Dani was here with a bunch of excessive force confessions on her track record he needed to be the compassionate one, but when you're numb, compassion is almost impossible.

Olivia sat in the jail cell waiting for Star to come and get her for her 'interrogation'. Olivia realized then how mundane that had become for her. Star walked in moments later and un-cuffed her hands and asked her if she knew where the next target was. Olivia rambled off the address and the plan as far as she knew. They talked for a while but Olivia just laid her head on the table wondering when the last time she had a decent sleep. She hadn't actually slept without worrying about the next target they would be attacking and she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she would ever get home. To her own apartment, to her own job, to her Elliot. God, how she missed him.

…_so I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray…_

Elliot watched intently as the purple and pink clouds parted and allowed the stars to see the city. He knelt down on the ledge and clasped his hands together and prayed for Olivia's well-being. He was thinking of her so he didn't hear the roof entrance open as Dani Beck walked onto the roof. She opened her mouth to say something but she saw that he was in his own moment and she could hear him whispering words into the think air, she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the man she thought she was falling in love with. Olivia had left him, but Dani was there now and she couldn't understand why Elliot couldn't love her instead.

…_to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now…_

Olivia exited the small police station and walked down the sidewalk path lined with trees to the main road. The sun had set by now but Olivia didn't feel afraid here, this was so far different from the city that she missed the fear of walking without a gun, and sometimes even with a gun.

…_only hope…_

Two birds sat perched in a tree outside the window of the motel she was at. The moon basked the singing birds in a heavenly glow and Olivia laid down on the couch listening to them through her open window.

…_sing to me the song of the stars…_

Olivia sat there watching the stars, searching for constellations that she had learned to look for in grade school. She thought of the times she and Elliot had gone to the roof and attempted to search for some stars but it was always a challenge.

…_of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again…_

And she thought of the stars that she saw in his eyes each time he laughed. She started to cry in that moment realizing that she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She had never gone on an undercover operation as serious as this, but she knew that she couldn't mess it up because she had to make it home again. She stopped thinking like a detective in that moment and stopped thinking of all the pedophilia she dealt with day in and day out. She knew that it existed but she just wouldn't deal with it now. She wasn't a superhero either.

…_when it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again, so I lay my head back down…_

Elliot sat now in his own apartment looking at the blank television screen and occasionally looking to the phone as if willing in to ring and have Olivia's voice on the other end, it never rang. He hated Cragen for not telling him what Olivia was doing undercover, and he hated how he didn't say that Olivia would be coming back, but he also knew that it wasn't his position to do so.

…_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope…_

Olivia joined in the crowd with her fellow activist chanting the phrase that was also written on the poster she gripped in her fists. She knew the reason she was here from the activist's point of view, but her heart still questioned the decision.

"Alright, break em up." The deputy stated once he stepped onto the scene.

"You heard what he said, break it up!" One of the officers came towards T-Bone and 'Persephone James'. He pulled T-Bone out of the crowd but T-Bone retaliated. The deputy kneed him until he fell to the ground.

"Hey! He stopped resisting you can--" Olivia was cut off by a hard blow to the head that left her unconscious on the ground.

…_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me…_

"Elliot…Elliot…" Olivia muttered in her semi-conciseness.

"Hey, who's Elliot?" A red-headed activist from her group asked.

"What?"

"You've been mumbling the name, Elliot all night…"

"Where are we?"  
"County hospital, prison ward. A deputy tried to brain you for helping T-Bone." Olivia paused for a moment thinking of the damage that could be caused to this case if anyone found out she was a detective.

"I didn't say anything else did I?"

"No." The girl stated, almost sounding disappointed.

"You're sure?"

"All I could make out was 'Elliot'. So spill, who is he?"

"Nobody."

"He doesn't sound like nobody." She sounded like a teenager. "'Elliot, Elliot'." She mocked. Olivia just turned her body to stare at the ceiling.

…_I want your symphony singing in all that I am, at the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back…_

"How could you let Liv off the phone without letting her know?" Casey demanded of Elliot.

"I didn't have a choice, she hung up when Fin handed me the receiver." Elliot defended.

"Why would she do that?" George Haung always sounded like a shrink with every syllable she spoke which just irritated Elliot more at this moment.

"You tell me, FBI's supposed to have her back. Would they know if she was in trouble?"

"They'd know…they just wouldn't necessarily tell."

"I'm sure _she's _fine, its my case that's in trouble." Casey realized how selfish that sounded but she also knew that it was the truth. "What time did she call? I can get a court order and dump the LUDS on fins phone."

"All that's gonna do is piss away another day and give us a useless pay phone number. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Haung said simply.

"Well tell me who does, I'll talk to them."

"I can't do that." Haung said appalled at the fact that Elliot would even suggest he go against the FBI.

"Are you playing company man with me, doctor? I'm not gonna give away the state's secrets I just want to makes sure Liv is safe."

"Elliot, I gave the message to my SAC I was told it was given to Liv's case agent." Was all Haung could say in his defense.

"Then why hasn't she called?"

"If she knew Chelsea's case hinged on her testimony, she'd be here." Elliot stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe her case agent's just isn't in touch with her right now."

"It doesn't make sense."

…_so I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours…_

Olivia walked into the courtroom still ticked off that he case agent had delayed the message about Chelsea's case to her, but she was here now.

"Olivia, where have you been?"

"Man, have I got some stories to tell you."

"And I'd love to hear them, but not right now." Casey stated as she ushered Olivia into the courtroom and lead her to where Chelsea was sitting. Chelsea smiled at her as she sat beside her.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"There was never a chance of that happening."

…_I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope._

_**A.N. So, did we like? If so please review, and even if you didn't like it please review. 3, Samantha**_


End file.
